The Gurigol's Curse
by Monsieur Mimi
Summary: A piece studying two former Gurigols, Katan and Moonlily, and the similarities amidst the differences


My Eight Fanfiction, this time involving one character I always use (my darling Katan) and a character whom I have never written about before. This story is terrible and I would really appreciate some constructive criticism.

The Gurigol's Curse is set while Moonlily is still looking after Sara and Sevi is still alive. Angel Sanctuary is copyright to the amazing, talented Kaori Yuki and Hana To Yume comics. Moonlily and Katan do not belong to me. Yes, and there is just a little bit of talk about Rociel. I can't help it, being the Rociel/Katan lover that I am. ^_^ lol

'Katan The High Cherubim' is told in Katan's POV. 'Moonlily The Serving Maid' is told in Moonlily's POV. 'The Contact' is told in the third person.

************************************************************************************

The Gurigol's Curse

_A piece studying two former Gurigols, Katan and Moonlily, and the similarities amidst the difference_

************************************************************************************

Katan: The High-Cherubim 

You look at me as I am now. So high and pure. Powerful, and with influence. Cherubim Katan. The angel. Maybe some people would want to be me… be like me… have the position that I've always struggled to get. Maybe they are willing to put in that effort… to struggle with studies and duties. 

Rociel believes I am so different to him. He who was born from ugly-beginnings… the shame of my master. That he was once hideous, compared to his radiance now. He is so ashamed; he believes no one else knows that feeling, of being born so disgustingly low from the high rank that they hold dear. But does he forget? How he created me? I know what it is like. To be worthless. A useless, broken toy.

That was what we were. Toys. The Gurigol. Our screams were like the giggles of higher angels. Toys to be disposed of, poked, prodded, not given a second thought. We were the worthless ones. The ones sliming like worms across the dirt, foolish, destined to death, we lived lives of hell that we didn't even have the capacity to realize how much we suffered in these "lives".

I did.

It was a curse if you will be willing to call it that. I could hear the screams that filled me with wonderment and terror. I was not Katan then. I was not a boy. I did not own a body. I was nothing but a loose trail of thought. I could read the pain of others, the confuse-ment, and the nothing that was held in those worthless lives. How unfair and pointless our existence was.

How cruel it was for me to have this "gift" of thought. Even I was different from the souls around me. But at least they seemed unaware of anything. While I had to endure the pain, every moment, every second, filled with terror, pain… nothing. But I could do nothing. I was nothing as well. Trapped in the cage of the Gurigol's curse. Having nothing except waiting for the scream of pain when I would be destined to die.

He came like a bright light, sent down from a higher place, the flowing robes, the long white hair, pure as the brilliant and unseen sunlight. He heard my questions. He listened to them. Those eyes so wide and filled with understanding. No cruel smile tainted the corners of his lips. I could not see him, for I had no eyes, but I could sense everything. This pure form.

He gave me a true life.

My hands… I could feel. Cold, warmth, rough and smooth, sensations that had never even occurred in my mind, I had never even imagined. The gift of touch. Movement…! My hands that I could pull myself up with. Myself? A body! My soul was not a restless spirit, but was now chained inside skin, blood and flesh. It felt tight and uncomfortable, but it also anchored me in safety.

My mouth could form noises. My cries could be heard, like the cries of a hungry child. My voice croaking, feeling the low rumble in my throat, that strange sensation, that scary vibration... I could form words, words that could be understood. Soft words, melting through my tongue.

My eyes could open and see. Everything was so bright. Everything had form and shape. Everything had a place. And he was there, white and radiant, pure and brilliant. His smile, calm, and caring. Smiling. Those soft eyes framed with midnight-lashes. The first thing that my eyes ever saw. Rociel-sama. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

He always asks me, repeatedly: "Am I beautiful, Katan?"

Why shouldn't I always say yes? The only beautiful thing I have seen… Rociel-sama. My creator. The one who gave me everything. My life. My chance. The first thing that my eyes ever gazed upon… the vision of a saviour, releasing me from the life I had no escape from. 

My name… I belonged. He named me. Katan. Made me have a place in having a name… made me last. The name sounded perfect on his lips… and he made me repeat it with my clumsy new tongue. He made me a boy… my soft boyish features, I was but a mere child. I had been given another chance. It was like a birth.

Sometimes I think back to that time in my life, before Rociel-sama came to me. How dark and hopeless it was. I can be a High Ranking Cherubim… I have worked hard… I believe I deserve it, though it may sound horribly arrogant. But no matter what rank I am, what form I take, inside will always be the soul from the gurigol.

But Rociel-sama understands. And if he understands, other's views mean nothing.

Moonlily: The Serving Maid 

I work hard. I know I do. I'm really good and well behaved. Well, I try to be. I try so hard; I do everything told of me, cleaning and dusting and polishing, and smiling cheerfully. I may slip sometimes, or make mistakes, but I never really mean to. 

Every morning I put on a little black skirt. It's so small. You can see a lot of my legs when I wear it. I know that it's because I've not been good. Master doesn't like me, you see. Even though I try ever so hard! I like my skirt, but I wish it were longer like some of the other maids. And I like the pretty silk I cover my hair with, it's soft and pretty. And I bet Sara-sama likes it too; I think she thinks that it suits me!

Long ago I think… I think I didn't have a body to put a skirt on with. I wasn't really anything. I should be happy, about what Sevi-sama has given me. A little worthless body to wear a little short skirt with.

But my heart swells with pride! I am Sara-sama's maid! I have an important job to do! I must take care of her with all my heart, and then maybe Sevi-sama will like me, just a little bit. I will be so helpful to her, and smile cheerfully whenever I see her. I will comb her long hair, and not forget to call her "Sara-sama" instead of "Gabriel-sama". I will run her baths, and bring her flowers and play games with her. And then maybe she will like me a little bit too.

She named me, Moonlily. Like the flower! I am so happy; the name she gave me is so pretty. I am honoured that Gabri- I mean Sara-sama gave me a name like that. I've never had a name. When I was a Gurigol, before Sevi-sama found me, I don't think I had a name either. And I'm not important enough for Sevi-sama to name! Of course!

This little body is all I need. In this short, worthless skirt… Ah! I forgot, I must water some more flowers for Sara-sama. I think the flowers make her a little less sad. I will ask her to play a game with me this afternoon, to make her smile. She misses the one she loves, but maybe she could start to like me a little bit. Sometimes she says I am very cute. I am so happy when she does!

This body is all I ever need. Even though the bruises on my arm are ugly and purple. They really hurt if I rub them. And this little body has other purposes. But I don't need to understand. I just need to smile and help Sara-sama… and if Sevi-sama ever needed me too…

Right now I am watering the flowers.

I touch their soft little petals, and watch as their leaves spring back when I press them down with my little fingers.

People often call me a child. But I really don't know how to grow. Not my body… but my head. Sometimes I don't know how to understand things. I don't understand what's going on around me. Maybe that's why everyone hates me so much. But I try, I really do. I want to know things and understand things. Sara-sama is so clever, the way she thinks, and the games she can play. And she's gentle too.

Sometimes I wish to be more like Sara-sama.

Each night I can curl up in my little bed, with the soft sheets on my skin. The skin that I didn't always own. And I remember what its like to be nothing. Sometimes people think that I don't remember, but there are always the dreams. This blank emptiness fills my mind, and I am terrified that I am a gurigol again, and I do not have my little Moon-Lily body.

I don't want to be empty. I want to be Moonlily! I can never be like Sara-sama, definitely never like Sevi-sama, but maybe being Moonlily will have to be good enough.

In this little body, I work very hard. Everyday I wake up early. And now I am entrusted with the responsibility of Sara-sama. It's like a test. I could get a longer skirt, and Sevi-sama would like me just a little. And I would never need to be afraid of becoming nothing again, a spirit without a body.

One day maybe someone will put their arms around me and pull me close and say to me: "I love you Moonlily!" or even: "I like you Moonlily!"

If I can make Sara-sama smile, maybe it is worth it.

The Contact 

He walks quickly through the elaborate halls, his cloak flying out behind him in a navy blur. Buried in thoughts, his face clouded, a little concerned looking. His usual expression. Long since a smile had manipulated his lips, lighting his face. High Cherubim Katan. Walking quickly to find his beloved Rociel-sama.

She races through the elaborate halls, clutching papers, trays of food and a vase of flowers. Her little headdress flying behind her, her small feet pounding across the marble floor. Little Maid Girl Moonlily. Running quickly to find her beloved Sara-sama.

Glancing behind her for a second, she does not see the taller, high-ranking angel, not even one of Sevi-sama's servants, one of _Rociel's _servants. Why is he even here anyway? Something to do with Rociel no doubt. But Moonlily does not see him, and smashes right into him.

The tray flies up into the air, the vase of water smashing and water sloshing upon the floor. The papers fly into the air, lifted by wind, like small white doves.

Moonlily is thrown backwards, tripping over her own small feet, and she falls onto her backside, her legs flailing. Katan, likewise, is thrown backwards, and manages to stumble onto the floor after slipping on the water, amidst some of the broken porcelain from the vase.

Moonlily's cheeks heat and become red. _Would Sevi-sama hate me even more if he found out?_ Gingerly she lifts herself onto her feet and runs to the Cherubim, bowing quickly before pulling him up by the arm. "I am so sorry, sir. So sorry. I was hurrying, and I did not see you. I am so sorry!" She says, as she helps Katan to regain his balance.

Katan was about to shrug and walk away leaving Moonlily to clear up the mess. But when she tugged on his arm to help him stand, he saw her wide dark eyes. His own eyes spark with recognition, even though he has never seen this maid before. For a moment, he thinks she is Teitel and his heart stops. But he hurriedly dismisses the thought. She is just a clumsy maid. 

Even so, he bends to help her clear up the mess, by picking up pieces of broken porcelain as she begins to rush around collecting papers.

She gasps when she sees him, a high-ranking Angel bothering to stoop down and pick up the mess a stupid little former-gurigol maid has spilled. "No, sir! Please, let me do, it!"

He regards her quickly, and his face forms a small smile. _She is just a child… that maid…_ He continues to pick up the shards of broken porcelain. _She reminds me of someone… not Teitel-chan, as I originally thought… Someone else… Its almost like I know her child-face…_ Lost in thought, he recoils sharply as he cuts himself on the broken porcelain, drawling blood.

Moonlily hears the hiss of pain, and rushes to his side. "Sir, are you alright? You're bleeding! Really, you don't have to help a silly little maid like me! Go on your way…" She gently tries to absorb the bleed with her sleeve. He knocks her away gently.

"Whom do you work for?" He inquires.

Moonlily clears her throat. "Sevotharte-sama, sir…"

Katan studies her face, thinking. _Why do I feel so connected to this child? If she works for Sevotharte… _He had once heard of Sevi and other high angels making maids with impaired child-like minds… making maids out of…

Gurigols…

_That was it! _Katan knew now. He looks at Moonlily, rushing around, clearing up the mess. Hard to believe they had both started out from the same humble beginnings and had each gone so far in different directions. Katan held a lot of influence and power, and she was a simple child-like maid. They did not even know each other's names. Yet they had started from, the same, "family"?

Moonlily finishes putting the broken pieces onto the tray, along with the now crumpled papers. She turns.

"Sir, now you should really leave. I am so sorry for holding you up in your duty, I-"

But he is already gone.

Two different creatures. The Cherubim. The Serving Maid. Linked by the curse of their pasts. The torment they had both went through. The curse of the spirit that has no body. The Gurigol's curse.

- FIN -


End file.
